Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/21 Aug 2016
01:12:22 CHAT SourP: i have tried to draw with tutorials and by myself 01:12:25 CHAT Raelcontor: reform my boy!!! 01:12:25 CHAT DearlySkies: and if you don't want to draw, there are users who take requests and such 01:12:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: *reforms* 01:12:30 CHAT DearlySkies: oml he fab 01:12:34 CHAT Raelcontor: good boy 01:12:41 CHAT Raelcontor: now we both have point icons 01:12:43 CHAT SourP: but it makes me feel bad when i look at other people draw 01:12:52 CHAT Raelcontor: haha same :'v 01:13:02 CHAT Raelcontor: too bad all of my totally favorite artists are assholes? 01:13:13 CHAT Raelcontor: thems...the breaks... 01:13:16 CHAT Zynethyst: sour dont feel bad 01:13:20 CHAT Raelcontor: i am also an asshole so im kinda one to talk 01:13:21 CHAT Raelcontor: <:y 01:13:22 CHAT Zynethyst: just find a bad person that draws well 01:13:24 CHAT Raelcontor: big<:y 01:13:30 CHAT Raelcontor: bigib<:y 01:13:31 CHAT DearlySkies: if everyone could draw CHAT no one could draw well 01:13:33 CHAT Zynethyst: and set the motive to be etter then them 01:13:40 CHAT SourP: and about the users taking requests things i know 01:13:47 CHAT SourP: i just feel 01:13:52 CHAT SourP: bad about it 01:13:55 CHAT DearlySkies: smalltrevor, i also need your input on the admin skype group and rule revisions 01:14:07 CHAT SourP: since i feel like i'm bugging or annoying them 01:14:07 CHAT Zynethyst: dont be sour 01:14:09 CHAT Raelcontor: oh ptbhtbt 01:14:09 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 01:14:24 CHAT DearlySkies: bugging us? i personally love taking requests 01:14:32 CHAT DearlySkies: smallisfrom people i like of course 01:14:34 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:14:34 CHAT Zynethyst: requests give artists validation 01:14:41 CHAT Zynethyst: validation is good 01:14:44 CHAT Raelcontor: i fucking hate doing requests lmao 01:14:45 CHAT Zynethyst: good is good 01:14:57 CHAT Raelcontor: requests? 01:15:06 CHAT Raelcontor: zdunich voice bitch, pay me 01:15:55 CHAT SourP: and one more reason why i don't like doing requests that much 01:15:56 CHAT Raelcontor: literally only 1 person in this chat will get that joke i dont even know why i tried 01:16:05 CHAT SourP: is because uh 01:16:13 CHAT Raelcontor: looks at dani 01:16:14 CHAT SourP: i feel that they should be paid 01:16:21 CHAT SourP: for it 01:16:25 CHAT Raelcontor: thats a good feel 01:16:31 CHAT DearlySkies: uvu# 01:16:37 CHAT Zynethyst: what if they want to have free requests 01:16:41 CHAT Zynethyst: thats the question 01:16:43 CHAT SourP: but i'm thirteen and don't have any money of my own? 01:16:44 CHAT DearlySkies: oh i get paid for my art but not online 01:16:58 CHAT SourP: question mark? why did i put that there 01:17:06 CHAT Raelcontor: same i dont have money either 01:17:23 CHAT Raelcontor: :'y 01:17:46 CHAT SourP: and about wanting to have free requests 01:17:57 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:17:57 CHAT SourP: i still want to owe them something 01:18:20 CHAT SourP: since they took some time out of their day to draw something for my personal benefit 01:18:25 CHAT SourP: aka a gem 01:18:31 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:18:31 CHAT Raelcontor: why are you so nice wtf 01:18:56 CHAT Leucippus: can you imagine aguna wanting something back for the 200+ gems he's drawn? 01:19:11 CHAT Raelcontor: bigpoor fucking aguna 01:19:11 CHAT SourP: omg don't remind me ugh 01:19:18 CHAT Raelcontor: like 2 years later 01:19:24 CHAT Raelcontor: "i believe you all owe me some money" 01:19:30 CHAT DearlySkies: that used to be me but then i'm like "fuck requests i hate you all" 01:19:31 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:19:38 CHAT Leucippus: lol 01:19:43 CHAT Zynethyst: does anyone want me to draw something 01:19:56 CHAT Raelcontor: DANI ME TBH 01:19:56 CHAT Zynethyst: im pissed and i want to draw but i dont know what to draw 01:20:23 CHAT Leucippus: draw pandora de boxplora 01:20:30 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:20:32 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 01:20:37 CHAT Zynethyst: /me gets out ms paint 01:21:21 CHAT DearlySkies: oooooo trevor i had a really shitty idea last night : 000000 01:21:36 CHAT Raelcontor: tell me... 01:21:44 CHAT Raelcontor: leans in real close 01:21:57 CHAT SourP: about being nice thing 01:22:02 CHAT DearlySkies: okay so we can't afford adobe things but we can do really shitty animations using window's movie maker 01:22:03 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:22:09 CHAT Raelcontor: true... 01:22:15 CHAT Raelcontor: or consider this: 01:22:16 CHAT DearlySkies: my friend and i used to do them all the time, they were halfway decent 01:22:18 CHAT Raelcontor: steal the money for flash 01:22:22 CHAT DearlySkies: omf 01:22:25 CHAT SourP: i've had problems with being treated like dirt, and doing the same to others.. so i've decided to turn my life around 01:22:35 CHAT Leucippus: same 01:22:37 CHAT Raelcontor: everyone i have a new announcement> 01:22:41 CHAT Raelcontor: sour... 01:22:43 CHAT Raelcontor: you are my new kid 01:22:53 CHAT Raelcontor: requires protection at all cost 01:23:06 CHAT SourP: oh, alright.. 01:23:22 CHAT Raelcontor: yeaa... 01:23:36 CHAT Raelcontor: dani im so happy you know why? 01:23:42 CHAT DearlySkies: why 01:23:49 CHAT Raelcontor: nobody asked why sodg's new outfit is so scandalous 01:23:53 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 01:23:55 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qIBy5/4056c15cc1.png 01:23:56 CHAT Raelcontor: like...just accepting 01:23:56 CHAT DearlySkies: o 01:23:58 CHAT Raelcontor: "yea..." 01:24:00 CHAT Zynethyst: pandora de boxplora is done 01:24:02 CHAT Raelcontor: "i candig that" 01:24:10 CHAT Leucippus: lemme see momma 01:24:15 CHAT Leucippus: @andre 01:24:34 CHAT Zynethyst: i linked it in the puush 01:24:37 CHAT Leucippus: oh 01:24:42 CHAT Leucippus: OMG 01:24:47 CHAT Leucippus: accurate 01:25:00 CHAT Leucippus: now try 01:25:03 CHAT Raelcontor: http://imgur.com/a/JvuMD 01:25:06 CHAT Leucippus: Pho pho o hair 01:25:07 CHAT Raelcontor: gee i wonder if they like my art 01:25:19 CHAT Raelcontor: <:y 01:25:23 CHAT Raelcontor: i<:y 01:25:26 CHAT DearlySkies: >"I quit fuck you guys" CHAT me tbh on most things right now tbh tbh just tbh 01:25:28 CHAT Raelcontor: bigib<:y 01:25:38 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:25:48 CHAT Zynethyst: is there a thingy of pho pho yet 01:25:51 CHAT Zynethyst: or am i the first to make one 01:26:04 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:26:13 CHAT Raelcontor: yoo shit their art is quality 01:26:39 CHAT Raelcontor: *mashes the watch button* 01:26:49 CHAT Raelcontor: good shit 01:26:52 CHAT Zynethyst: leu 01:26:53 CHAT DearlySkies: them fuckin' pixels 01:26:57 CHAT Zynethyst: is there a pho pho o hare ref 01:27:03 CHAT Raelcontor: dANI DID YOU KNOW 01:27:08 CHAT Raelcontor: on the original repo soundtrack 01:27:14 CHAT Raelcontor: night surgeon and legal assassin were.... 01:27:17 CHAT Raelcontor: SWITCHED?!??!!?! 01:27:34 CHAT DearlySkies: oooo your tHAT PERSON : 00000000 CHAT >http://peachy-sann.deviantart.com/art/Peacock-Topaz-625212207 01:27:35 CHAT SourP: and before i end my vent 01:27:36 CHAT Raelcontor: ok like 90% of that soundtrack is in the movie but 01:27:40 CHAT DearlySkies: o yeah ik 01:28:05 CHAT Raelcontor: that soundtrack needs more paris hilton 01:28:17 CHAT Raelcontor: and also... 01:28:20 CHAT Raelcontor: ieveryone else 01:28:21 CHAT DearlySkies: well yea 01:28:24 CHAT DearlySkies: and pavi 01:28:27 CHAT Leucippus: you have to make one zyn 01:28:29 CHAT DearlySkies: and like 01:28:29 CHAT Raelcontor: pavi... 01:28:33 CHAT DearlySkies: okay yeah everyone 01:28:40 CHAT Raelcontor: sheds a tear 01:28:42 CHAT DearlySkies: i demand the DJ get another song 01:28:43 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:28:44 CHAT Raelcontor: bigpavi my boy 01:28:44 CHAT Zynethyst: O 01:28:49 CHAT Zynethyst: time to make pho pho o hare 01:28:53 CHAT Raelcontor: i s2g they better remake that movie one day 01:28:53 CHAT SourP: i had a friend who would get mad at almost everything i said 01:29:00 CHAT SourP: i thought i could make that friendship work 01:29:01 CHAT DearlySkies: i will do it 01:29:02 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:29:06 CHAT Raelcontor: yees... 01:29:07 CHAT SourP: it was horrible 01:29:09 CHAT Raelcontor: i will help... 01:29:12 CHAT Leucippus: there's a lot of people like that sour 01:29:16 CHAT Raelcontor: /me starts to sew on a face 01:29:17 CHAT Leucippus: a l o t 01:29:20 CHAT Raelcontor: i can assist 01:29:27 CHAT SourP: they were obsessed too 01:29:33 CHAT SourP: when i blocked and unfriended them 01:29:38 CHAT SourP: they were still friends with my friends 01:29:43 CHAT SourP: and would message them about me 01:29:48 CHAT SourP: asking them to tell me to readd him 01:29:53 CHAT DearlySkies: guys guys guys guys coral made my first wish for coral come true CHAT >putting her in a high position and misleading everyone 01:30:01 CHAT SourP: i did it at least three times before i finally put my foot down 01:30:03 CHAT Leucippus: that's what we call a fake ass bitch @sour 01:30:08 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah sour. ive had friends of friends follow me around lmao 01:30:15 CHAT SourP: and said no 01:30:18 CHAT SourP: i'm really glad 01:30:21 CHAT SourP: that i did 01:30:22 CHAT Raelcontor: yee! 01:30:36 CHAT Raelcontor: i am going to try and work on msd 01:30:56 CHAT Raelcontor: if i can finish a sketch i may stream or smth i dont really know 01:31:04 CHAT Raelcontor: dani 01:31:09 CHAT DearlySkies: ,e 01:31:11 CHAT DearlySkies: *me 01:31:11 CHAT Raelcontor: do you want me to make you a coral points icon 01:31:19 CHAT Raelcontor: so you me and dbms and match... 01:31:22 CHAT Raelcontor: can* 01:31:29 CHAT DearlySkies: i mean if you want to go ahead 01:31:35 CHAT Raelcontor: dani its a yes or a no 01:31:40 CHAT DearlySkies: sure 01:31:41 CHAT Raelcontor: gosh 01:31:44 CHAT Raelcontor: GOSH!!! 01:31:48 CHAT SourP: Canyoufeelthelovetonight 01:31:51 CHAT SourP: what 01:31:54 CHAT SourP: that's a user 01:32:57 CHAT Leucippus: lol 01:32:59 CHAT Zynethyst: leu pho pho o hare is done 01:33:00 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qIC2i/c3ceae2178.png 01:33:06 CHAT Zynethyst: shes based off of the all stars one 01:33:10 CHAT Zynethyst: *look 01:33:19 CHAT Leucippus: a c c u r a t e 01:33:35 CHAT Zynethyst: who next 01:33:49 CHAT Raelcontor: i started crying on the plane yesterday because i was watching repo and the end always makes me cry 01:33:53 CHAT Leucippus: roxxxy 01:34:07 CHAT Leucippus: wait 01:34:34 CHAT Leucippus: rocksee andoos @zyn 01:34:49 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:34:58 CHAT Leucippus: then juglo calenoo 01:35:04 CHAT Leucippus: calentoo 01:35:05 CHAT Leucippus: * 01:35:26 CHAT SourP: well today was good 01:35:35 CHAT Leucippus: same 01:35:49 CHAT Leucippus: what was your favorite part? 01:35:57 CHAT Leucippus: mine too! 01:36:06 CHAT SourP: where i was the main event of a pity party 01:36:06 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 01:36:08 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 01:36:15 CHAT SourP: /me shot 01:36:16 CHAT The Mind Player: #Advertising https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Met-sR59ngA 01:36:25 CHAT 12gemstopaz: HELLO-Adele 01:36:34 CHAT Leucippus: it's meh 01:36:41 CHAT Leucippus: Mind Player pls 01:36:54 CHAT Raelcontor: tmp! 01:36:55 CHAT The Mind Player: :( 01:36:59 CHAT Raelcontor: youre fucking banned >:C 01:37:11 CHAT Raelcontor: go to jail 01:37:14 CHAT The Mind Player: Shh, language-Captain America 01:37:23 CHAT SourP: anyways 01:37:34 CHAT SourP: i think i'll loosen up when it comes to requesting things 01:37:38 CHAT Leucippus: I flew in a flight sim today 01:37:46 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qIChA/bb3f47b19d.png 01:37:49 CHAT Zynethyst: rocksee endrews 01:37:54 CHAT Leucippus: I got a B+ ranking 01:38:33 CHAT Leucippus: she looks good 01:38:38 CHAT Zynethyst: thank 01:39:14 CHAT The Mind Player: I am bored... and sad 01:39:20 CHAT Leucippus: why? 01:39:23 CHAT Zynethyst: you ok 01:39:34 CHAT The Mind Player: Because my channel is not at the best at being bad 01:39:47 CHAT Leucippus: ??? 01:39:50 CHAT Leucippus: so wait 01:40:00 CHAT SourP: guys i need to know the rules about categories again 01:40:07 CHAT Raelcontor: what about them? 01:40:18 CHAT Zynethyst: Fanon images for images 01:40:20 CHAT Zynethyst: or User files 01:40:25 CHAT Leucippus: mind player i don't quite understand 01:40:27 CHAT SourP: user files 01:40:36 CHAT Leucippus: user files is anything else 01:40:46 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 01:40:56 CHAT SourP: btw um the reason i was curious is because 01:41:05 CHAT SourP: i found an image that has no categories on it 01:41:09 CHAT DearlySkies: shhh 01:41:10 CHAT DearlySkies: shhhhhhhhhhhh 01:41:11 CHAT Zynethyst: link me 01:41:12 CHAT DearlySkies: dont' 01:41:13 CHAT DearlySkies: no 01:41:15 CHAT DearlySkies: don't categorize it 01:41:17 CHAT DearlySkies: don't do it 01:41:18 CHAT Zynethyst: b why 01:41:30 CHAT DearlySkies: i s2g don't do it, cal and i do the categorizing of stuff now-a-days 01:41:31 CHAT Raelcontor: design idea: if you can't find any shirt idea for your gem, make them shirtless 01:41:48 CHAT The Mind Player: ^ 01:41:49 CHAT Zynethyst: what if they have boobs 01:41:57 CHAT The Mind Player: :( 01:41:59 CHAT DearlySkies: fuck boobs 01:42:02 CHAT Leucippus: same 01:42:04 CHAT DearlySkies: they're terrible 01:42:07 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:42:09 CHAT SourP: oh, i won't link it then i guess? 01:42:15 CHAT SourP: im so confused 01:42:17 CHAT SourP: what's going on 01:42:25 CHAT DearlySkies: yes, do not link it 01:42:34 CHAT DearlySkies: there's a whole Special page dedicated to that kind of stuff 01:42:38 CHAT Leucippus: we don't have a policy for categorization though 01:42:39 CHAT Raelcontor: well you see 01:42:41 CHAT Raelcontor: boobs? 01:42:46 CHAT Raelcontor: men also have boobs 01:42:53 CHAT Zynethyst: yes 01:42:56 CHAT DearlySkies: /me hushes leu 01:42:57 CHAT Raelcontor: i say free the nipple 01:42:57 CHAT SourP: ugh i need to learn all these 01:42:58 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm getting there 01:43:02 CHAT SourP: page things 01:43:07 CHAT Zynethyst: but the policy for this wiki include no NSFW images 01:43:11 CHAT Zynethyst: and according to many ppl 01:43:21 CHAT Zynethyst: tiddy is NSFW which i call BS for 01:43:21 CHAT Raelcontor: /me continues to make jokes nobody will get 01:43:32 CHAT DearlySkies: /me coughs 01:43:37 CHAT Leucippus: there's not really much to learn as far as rules 01:43:44 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:43:55 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cerussite_(STS) CHAT IF LEN approves this then wtf ever 01:44:16 CHAT DearlySkies: bigbiulen 01:44:22 CHAT SourP: also if you can't find out a shirt design 01:44:24 CHAT DearlySkies: i mean ofc len would but anyway 01:44:24 CHAT SourP: what i suggest 01:44:27 CHAT SourP: that doesn't involve 01:44:31 CHAT SourP: gong without a shirt 01:44:32 CHAT SourP: going* 01:44:49 CHAT SourP: is to look up images of shirt styles 01:44:54 CHAT Zynethyst: http://i.imgur.com/eGkCNcD.mp4 01:44:55 CHAT Zynethyst: look 01:45:12 CHAT SourP: like i couldn't figure out what shirt for fire opal to wear 01:45:18 CHAT SourP: so i had to google somethings 01:45:18 CHAT Raelcontor: why are you making nipples trapped 01:45:20 CHAT Raelcontor: FREE THEM 01:45:28 CHAT DearlySkies: brb(ye)?? idk breakfast time 01:45:32 CHAT SourP: because she doesn't have any 01:45:39 CHAT SourP: gosh not all gems have nipps 01:45:47 CHAT Raelcontor: they also dont have belly buttons 01:45:58 CHAT Leucippus: they don't need them tf? 01:46:10 CHAT Raelcontor: everyone needs nipples... 01:46:31 CHAT Zynethyst: well 01:46:38 CHAT Leucippus: what about everything? 01:46:42 CHAT Zynethyst: gems dont have babies so they dont need nips 01:46:46 CHAT SourP: anyways i'm gonna be honest 01:46:48 JOIN Democritos has warped in 01:46:50 CHAT SourP: when designing fire opal 01:46:53 CHAT Zynethyst: nipples are basically there for boob feeding 01:46:54 CHAT Raelcontor: oh hey demo 01:47:03 CHAT SourP: i had a page of pearlsonas open 01:47:09 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 01:47:10 CHAT Democritos: Zen, I'm here 01:47:11 CHAT Raelcontor: if nipples are for breastfeeding then why do males need them? :3c 01:47:12 CHAT SourP: to base the hair off 01:47:26 CHAT Raelcontor: bigoh i got you there. i got you real good 01:47:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Raelcontor, don't abuse big text. 01:47:29 CHAT Zynethyst: because males have the ability to lactate 01:47:36 CHAT Zynethyst: i was checking another chat 01:47:41 CHAT Zynethyst: thats why i was slow 01:47:48 CHAT Leucippus: HI DEMO 01:47:53 CHAT Zynethyst: big oh i got u there didnt i 01:47:57 CHAT Leucippus: we are talking about nips 01:48:01 CHAT Democritos: !boi 01:48:01 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: *breaths in* iboi/i 01:48:04 CHAT Leucippus: it's going unique 01:48:13 CHAT Democritos: om 01:48:20 CHAT Democritos: but why tho 01:48:24 CHAT Zynethyst: because 01:48:26 CHAT Raelcontor: bc nipples are amazing 01:48:28 CHAT Raelcontor: ...idk 01:48:32 CHAT Zynethyst: we're debating whether gems have tits 01:48:32 CHAT Leucippus: because pleasure 01:48:33 CHAT SourP: also i'm too lazy to check if- 01:48:35 CHAT SourP: nevermind. 01:48:49 CHAT SourP: i just realized pages get categories added like: approved characters 01:48:56 CHAT Democritos: nipplws are an inactive feature of the male human body 01:49:03 CHAT Zynethyst: DEMO 01:49:06 CHAT Zynethyst: MEN CAN LACTATE 01:49:07 CHAT SourP: to tell if they were approved or not 01:49:09 CHAT Zynethyst: YOU DO REALIZE THAT 01:49:10 CHAT Zynethyst: RIGHT 01:49:12 CHAT Leucippus: ummm 01:49:14 CHAT Raelcontor: dani is afk because xe is just so fucking done 01:49:20 CHAT Leucippus: or eating 01:49:25 CHAT Democritos: thay only exist because evolution is lazy 01:49:39 CHAT Raelcontor: people think males only have nipples in case the woman doesnt 01:49:42 CHAT Raelcontor: i guess 01:49:44 CHAT Zynethyst: http://mentalfloss.com/article/61894/can-men-lactate 01:49:45 CHAT Zynethyst: proof 01:49:46 CHAT Raelcontor: so that the baba will have the toddy 01:50:12 CHAT Democritos: ok well I didn't really want to see that link. Thanks anyway… I guess 01:50:21 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 01:51:21 CHAT Leucippus: fun fact: (and i'm gonna get in trouble for saying this but fuck it.) your nipples get hard seven seconds after being flicked 01:51:37 CHAT Leucippus: or sooner 01:51:44 CHAT Democritos: can we have a new topic 01:51:47 CHAT Zynethyst: yes 01:51:48 CHAT Zynethyst: pleae 01:52:07 CHAT Leucippus: yes, let's stop talking about the human body 01:52:31 CHAT Raelcontor: my sister is watching sausage party 01:52:33 CHAT Raelcontor: i can hear it 01:52:38 CHAT Raelcontor: from across the roon 01:52:40 CHAT Democritos: oh guck no 01:52:44 CHAT Democritos: *fuck 01:52:45 CHAT Leucippus: >guck 01:52:46 CHAT Raelcontor: bigIt's not that bad 01:53:00 CHAT Zynethyst: trevor i thought you said it was racist 01:53:03 CHAT Democritos: stfu iroh 01:53:04 JOIN Falling Stars has warped in 01:53:11 CHAT 12gemstopaz: what did i wal into.......... 01:53:11 CHAT Leucippus: piss off demo 01:53:15 CHAT Falling Stars: hi 01:53:16 CHAT Leucippus: hi 01:53:19 CHAT Raelcontor: and then i watched it 01:53:21 CHAT Zynethyst: hi object 01:53:21 CHAT Raelcontor: and then it wasnt 01:53:25 CHAT Raelcontor: it was just really not funny 01:53:27 CHAT Falling Stars: hi zyne 01:53:31 CHAT Zynethyst: object why are u here 01:53:35 CHAT Zynethyst: i thought u left this wiki 01:53:44 CHAT Falling Stars: i occasionally stop by 01:53:47 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 01:54:00 CHAT Falling Stars: also because i want to update my gems but i never do 01:54:13 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 01:54:23 CHAT Falling Stars: oh 01:54:41 CHAT Leucippus: oh 01:54:46 CHAT Zynethyst: big k 01:54:47 JOIN Demyne has warped in 01:54:52 CHAT Leucippus: o 01:54:53 CHAT Demyne: /me inhale 01:54:53 CHAT Leucippus: hi 01:54:57 CHAT Leucippus: odrey 01:55:01 CHAT Demyne: hi 01:55:02 CHAT Zynethyst: hi odrey 01:55:05 CHAT Demyne: hi 01:55:06 CHAT Leucippus: how goes it 01:55:08 CHAT Falling Stars: hi odrey 01:55:15 CHAT Demyne: good @leu 01:55:18 CHAT Demyne: hi object 01:55:45 CHAT Raelcontor: OMFG A FRIEND DREW MY GEM I NEED TO SCREAM 01:55:46 CHAT Raelcontor: BRB 01:55:53 CHAT Falling Stars: k 01:55:54 CHAT Democritos: ida fuq 01:55:57 CHAT SourP: rude 01:56:03 CHAT Falling Stars: wh 01:56:19 CHAT Leucippus: big... 01:56:32 CHAT Zynethyst: whos rude 01:56:44 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 01:56:48 CHAT Falling Stars: hello 01:56:50 CHAT Leucippus: hi umbra 01:56:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: sup jokes 01:57:11 CHAT Democritos: did you just call us.... Jokes? 01:57:15 CHAT Zynethyst: hi umbr--- 01:57:20 CHAT Raelcontor: it must be tougher for you umbra 01:57:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: probably 01:57:21 CHAT Zynethyst: big what the fuck did u call me 01:57:24 CHAT Raelcontor: at least people like jokes!!!! 01:57:25 CHAT Zynethyst: trevor 01:57:26 CHAT Zynethyst: dont 01:57:26 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 01:57:27 CHAT Zynethyst: even 01:57:28 CHAT Falling Stars: lmao 01:57:29 CHAT Falling Stars: hi 01:57:31 CHAT Democritos: rekt 01:57:37 CHAT 12gemstopaz: o/ sunni 01:57:45 CHAT Leucippus: chat 01:57:46 CHAT Leucippus: is 01:57:48 CHAT Zynethyst: hell 01:57:49 CHAT Leucippus: so 01:57:50 CHAT Sunnygoldi: hoi 01:57:52 CHAT Leucippus: full 01:57:53 CHAT Leucippus: hi 01:57:57 CHAT Zynethyst: it never is 01:58:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but hey 01:58:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its not as worse as the utrp wiki 01:58:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: right??? 01:58:25 CHAT Zynethyst: http://i.imgur.com/eGkCNcD.mp4 01:58:26 CHAT Zynethyst: guys 01:58:27 CHAT Zynethyst: look 01:58:29 CHAT Zynethyst: please 01:59:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o h 01:59:01 CHAT Leucippus: good animation 01:59:02 CHAT Leucippus: !log 01:59:02 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 01:59:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 4 joins, 0 leaves, and 76 messages logged. 01:59:05 CHAT Falling Stars: wifi died 01:59:09 CHAT Leucippus: rip 01:59:09 CHAT Falling Stars: oml 01:59:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: actually i havent watched the olympics 01:59:19 CHAT Falling Stars: same 01:59:19 CHAT Raelcontor: setting up a picarto account... 01:59:26 CHAT Raelcontor: gonna...maybe stream some special boy art... 01:59:34 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 01:59:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i have a picarto account 01:59:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but i barely use it for streaming 01:59:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: because my art is shit and i keep procrastinating 02:00:09 CHAT Raelcontor: im just 02:00:11 CHAT SourP: i hate this so much 02:00:13 CHAT Raelcontor: ive got nothing else to do 02:00:22 CHAT SourP: i'm sent outside to the balcony in the dark 02:00:28 CHAT Temporal Umbra: k 02:00:34 CHAT SourP: no outlet to charge my computer 02:00:41 CHAT SourP: probably bugs to eat me 02:00:52 CHAT SourP: and my fear of heights help 02:01:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: rip 02:01:38 CHAT Leucippus: go. inside. 02:01:50 CHAT SourP: i. cant. 02:02:12 CHAT Falling Stars: why 02:02:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://66.media.tumblr.com/18853fafcf703dbb092b6285bf84feec/tumblr_inline_oc25ludqYQ1rgo7n4_540.png 02:02:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this game grumps photo looks like a stock image 02:02:53 CHAT Falling Stars: wat 02:02:53 CHAT Leucippus: http://i.imgur.com/hkdgOeX.jpg 02:02:56 CHAT SourP: because i'm at a hotel with only one room 02:03:07 CHAT SourP: the people i live with well 02:03:14 CHAT SourP: need privacy 02:03:17 CHAT SourP: that's all i can say 02:03:18 CHAT SourP: about them 02:03:25 CHAT Demyne: h 02:03:28 CHAT Falling Stars: o 02:03:38 CHAT SourP: so i'm basically stuck out here 02:03:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:03:45 CHAT Leucippus: hi steven 02:03:46 CHAT SourP: and yes i keep venting ;; 02:03:55 CHAT Leucippus: r i fucking p 02:03:56 CHAT Democritos: I'll be back when I have a computer 02:04:00 CHAT Democritos: zenzi 02:04:01 CHAT Demyne: im dead sorry 02:04:06 CHAT Leucippus: okurrr 02:04:11 CHAT Democritos: send me the logs later 02:04:12 CHAT Zynethyst: >okurr 02:04:19 CHAT Zynethyst: b o ya'll wanted a twist e 02:04:20 CHAT Zynethyst: *eh 02:04:27 CHAT Leucippus: OK CHAT 02:04:27 CHAT Democritos: bye 02:04:30 CHAT Leucippus: bye 02:04:33 CHAT Zynethyst: LETS GET SICKENING--- 02:04:33 CHAT Zynethyst: bye 02:04:34 CHAT DearlySkies: wassup, fucks 02:04:35 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 02:04:37 CHAT Leucippus: hi 02:04:44 CHAT Falling Stars: i dont even know 02:04:47 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 02:04:47 CHAT Falling Stars: who is who now 02:04:52 CHAT Leucippus: o hi noah 02:04:54 CHAT Zynethyst: noah 02:04:56 CHAT Zynethyst: its been 02:04:57 CHAT Zynethyst: 5 years 02:04:58 CHAT DearlySkies: trevOR HELP 02:04:58 CHAT Zynethyst: pm 02:05:02 CHAT Leucippus: Wow this is a new record 02:05:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oooo 02:05:11 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: *kicks door down* WHERE'S THE BITCHES?! 02:05:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: more users 02:05:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ... 02:05:13 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Whoops 02:05:16 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: wrong 02:05:23 CHAT Falling Stars: er 02:05:23 CHAT Zynethyst: i ok 02:05:28 CHAT Leucippus: it's lit 02:05:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what just happened 02:05:30 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: wrong chat XD 02:05:33 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Jk 02:05:39 CHAT Demyne: bignyoom 02:05:40 CHAT Falling Stars: wh 02:05:42 CHAT Zynethyst: oh so 02:05:42 QUIT Democritos has warped out 02:05:43 CHAT Falling Stars: woom 02:05:45 CHAT Zynethyst: yu just 02:05:48 CHAT Leucippus: rip demo 02:05:49 CHAT Zynethyst: went into the wrong chat 02:05:51 CHAT Raelcontor: looks like it's time for me to go afk 02:05:52 CHAT Zynethyst: big sure jujube 02:05:55 CHAT Falling Stars: big woom 02:06:02 CHAT Demyne: bigkaboom 02:06:03 CHAT Leucippus: zyn pls 02:06:05 CHAT Falling Stars: ok bai @trevor 02:06:06 CHAT DearlySkies: trevor 02:06:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: bigwhy are we using big all of a sudden/big 02:06:07 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Temporal Umbra, don't abuse big text. 02:06:07 CHAT DearlySkies: trevor pls 02:06:10 CHAT DearlySkies: wait wait brb 02:06:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: shaddup 02:06:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i can do what i want 02:06:21 CHAT Demyne: bigbecause big text is cool 02:06:21 CHAT Raelcontor: dani do you wanna watch me draw 02:06:32 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Anyways, I'm bored and I need some people to talk to 02:06:32 CHAT Raelcontor: no it's actually obnoxious and id like you to stop 02:06:33 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 02:06:35 CHAT Zynethyst: ok noah 02:06:38 CHAT Zynethyst: get a chatbot 02:06:40 CHAT SourP: h e l p 02:06:42 CHAT Zynethyst: small sorry 02:06:45 CHAT Demyne: hi noah @noah 02:06:46 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me leans on Zyne 02:06:50 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Aloha 02:06:54 CHAT Zynethyst: big stop 02:06:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hola 02:06:55 CHAT Demyne: btw im startropolis 02:06:56 CHAT SourP: somebody say something bad about me 02:06:58 CHAT Demyne: but cooler 02:07:01 CHAT Zynethyst: dotn lean on me i will smack you 02:07:01 CHAT SourP: to distract from my sweating 02:07:05 CHAT Leucippus: youre sour 02:07:05 CHAT DearlySkies: yes, i would enjoy watching you draw @trevor 02:07:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: YOU'RE THE BEST VOCALOID PRODUCER 02:07:10 CHAT Leucippus: how that? 02:07:10 CHAT Raelcontor: YEE PM! 02:07:10 CHAT Falling Stars: you're sou-- 02:07:15 CHAT Falling Stars: damnit leucippis 02:07:20 CHAT Leucippus: <3 02:07:21 CHAT Raelcontor: ok linked dani ^w^ 02:07:22 CHAT Demyne: u suck!1!111!!11!1!! @sour 02:07:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: succ 02:07:26 CHAT Demyne: jk ur cool 02:07:27 CHAT Raelcontor: oh theres another friend in there too 02:07:30 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Sour, you're so bad you're Superman 64 02:07:32 CHAT SourP: thanks demy lovato 02:07:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: succ the sour 02:07:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: succ the sour bill 02:07:40 CHAT Demyne: omfg 02:07:40 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:07:42 CHAT Zynethyst: /me gets glaess 02:07:44 CHAT Leucippus: demo lovovo 02:07:47 CHAT Zynethyst: the library is open 02:07:53 CHAT Zynethyst: sourp 02:07:54 CHAT Leucippus: so it's not a sunday 02:07:57 CHAT Zynethyst: big ur pee is sour 02:08:03 CHAT SourP: ok stop. 02:08:04 CHAT Zynethyst: smal] bad pun i know 02:08:09 CHAT Leucippus: omg 02:08:12 CHAT Falling Stars: rip 02:08:13 CHAT SourP: just stop now 02:08:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nasa peepo 02:08:53 CHAT Leucippus: silence... 02:09:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.colourpod.com/post/149243264919/fire-endless-night-submitted-by 02:09:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: look at this weeb-ass palette 02:09:31 CHAT Leucippus: hush 02:09:34 CHAT Zynethyst: how is it weeb 02:09:37 CHAT Leucippus: luka has best version 02:09:37 CHAT Zynethyst: its red and grene 02:09:46 CHAT Leucippus: you have to listen to the song zyn 02:09:49 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 02:09:50 CHAT SourP: IT'S WEABOO 02:09:54 CHAT SourP: wait i 02:09:55 CHAT SourP: no 02:09:59 CHAT SourP: why did i all caps 02:10:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: obviously ia has the better version 02:10:46 CHAT Falling Stars: life is such 02:10:48 CHAT Demyne: a 02:10:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: fuck 02:10:52 CHAT Falling Stars: a 02:10:55 CHAT Demyne: a 02:10:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: b 02:10:59 CHAT Demyne: c 02:11:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: d 02:11:01 CHAT Falling Stars: d 02:11:04 CHAT Demyne: e 02:11:04 CHAT Zynethyst: so 02:11:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: e 02:11:04 CHAT Leucippus: stop 02:11:07 CHAT Demyne: f 02:11:07 CHAT Zynethyst: im listening 02:11:09 CHAT Leucippus: Stop 02:11:11 CHAT Zynethyst: to fire endless night 02:11:11 CHAT DearlySkies: wtf 02:11:16 CHAT SourP: demy lovato's new single: a c e f 02:11:20 CHAT Zynethyst: small idk how to feel 02:11:22 CHAT Falling Stars: ok 02:11:23 CHAT Leucippus: (poot) 02:11:24 CHAT Zynethyst: *boot lovato 02:11:25 CHAT Leucippus: thanks 02:11:35 CHAT Zynethyst: https://41.media.tumblr.com/5dea879dfa53753f1ba555345148f9cc/tumblr_ny90kk7eZ41sqfod2o1_1280.jpg 02:11:37 CHAT Zynethyst: this is boot 02:11:41 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Hey, I'm gonna go. I think I need to be alone :/ 02:11:46 CHAT Demyne: o 02:11:46 CHAT Falling Stars: ok 02:11:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: boot 02:11:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: to 02:11:47 CHAT Demyne: bye!! 02:11:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the 02:11:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ha 02:11:49 CHAT SourP: bye felicia 02:11:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: >ha 02:11:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *head 02:12:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: O/ 02:12:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: adios 02:12:08 CHAT Demyne: si just realized something 02:12:12 CHAT Leucippus: w0t 02:12:13 CHAT SourP: tem's new single: boot to the ha 02:12:16 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 02:12:29 CHAT Zynethyst: what odree 02:12:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: entire vast 02:12:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: boot to the ha 02:12:43 CHAT Falling Stars: wh 02:12:54 CHAT DearlySkies: okay so like i go the fuck to breakfast and then i come the fuck back to my computer and CHAT >https://puu.sh/qIE0M.jpg CHAT cryingggg 02:12:58 CHAT Demyne: si need a to make a jasper, i also want a gem who wears suspenders because ????? holy shit i can have a jasper with suspenders 02:13:08 CHAT Demyne: sTHIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING >:3 02:13:10 CHAT SourP: no u can't 02:13:13 CHAT SourP: stop no suspenders 02:13:14 CHAT SourP: jk 02:13:17 CHAT Demyne: yes i can 02:13:30 CHAT Demyne: bigits my oc i can do what i want 02:13:30 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Demyne, don't abuse big text. 02:13:35 CHAT SourP: rip 02:13:36 CHAT Demyne: dont be rude 02:13:47 CHAT SourP: no it's my oc i made them first fight me 02:13:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qIE5B/adc0d1220b.png 02:13:59 CHAT Demyne: /me fights you 02:14:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: who is she 02:14:02 CHAT Demyne: /me wins 02:14:03 CHAT SourP: /me dies 02:14:14 CHAT Demyne: she is ur oc @umbra 02:14:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o 02:14:21 CHAT Leucippus: lol 02:14:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ok 02:14:58 CHAT Sunnygoldi: rip sourp 02:15:12 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:15:19 CHAT Leucippus: wb steven watcher 02:15:33 CHAT Sunnygoldi: hoi 02:15:50 CHAT SourP: comes back to life 02:16:05 CHAT SourP: demy lovato's new single: fights and wins 02:16:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: no 02:16:14 CHAT SourP: ok i'll stop now 02:16:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: demy lovato's new single: "iojserghwrgubuirgaburisghubqergu" 02:17:30 CHAT Demyne: same 02:17:42 CHAT Sunnygoldi: At this rate, demy lovato's probably going to bust out around fifty songs per day 02:17:49 CHAT Leucippus: troo 02:17:54 JOIN Fruitphox has warped in 02:17:55 CHAT Demyne: yes 02:17:58 CHAT Sunnygoldi: hoi 02:17:59 CHAT Leucippus: hi fruit 02:18:07 CHAT Fruitphox: hello 02:18:34 CHAT Leucippus: !log 02:18:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 02:18:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 40 messages logged. 02:18:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my playlist has too many songs in it 02:18:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it has like 02:18:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: 3k+ songs in it 02:18:50 QUIT Falling Stars has warped out 02:18:54 CHAT Leucippus: i need to create one 02:18:58 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 02:19:00 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 02:19:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and it takes 5 days to finish it in one go 02:19:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: thanks itunes 02:19:19 CHAT Leucippus: you actually tried that? 02:19:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i thought of doing that 02:19:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but nah 02:19:34 CHAT Leucippus: oh 02:19:44 CHAT Leucippus: it sounds like something that I would do 02:20:10 QUIT Fruitphox has warped out 02:20:46 CHAT Leucippus: rip froot 02:21:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wtf 02:21:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: where did all these notes come from 02:21:31 CHAT Leucippus: you know we can't see them right> 02:21:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qIEuR/af6fb884f5.png 02:21:41 CHAT Leucippus: o 02:21:42 CHAT SourP: screams in teror 02:21:46 CHAT SourP: this is how i die 02:21:53 CHAT Leucippus: how again? 02:21:55 CHAT SourP: ok im overreacting but 02:22:00 CHAT SourP: i can barely breathe out here 02:22:09 CHAT Leucippus: then go inside 02:22:11 CHAT SourP: i'm almost prone to swearing and i never swear 02:22:18 CHAT SourP: i still can't omg :( 02:22:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:22:51 CHAT SourP: i think they locked the screen door too 02:22:51 CHAT Leucippus: if you need privacy, then go into a corner. 02:23:04 CHAT SourP: so even if i wanted to 02:24:05 CHAT SourP: nevermind 02:24:09 CHAT SourP: they just let me in 02:24:16 CHAT Zynethyst: hi fruit 02:25:17 CHAT Leucippus: fruit is gone 02:25:55 CHAT Leucippus: !log 02:31:03 CHAT Leucippus: how dare you lie to me 02:31:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and i have a minor headache 02:31:12 CHAT Leucippus: rip 02:31:19 CHAT Leucippus: drink lots of water 02:31:21 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 02:31:25 CHAT DearlySkies: smallwhat the fuck 02:31:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: all i have is dark chocolate flavored hot choco 02:31:53 CHAT Leucippus: sthat sounds so good right about now 02:31:56 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:32:03 CHAT Leucippus: but you need to drink lots of water 02:32:05 CHAT Leucippus: or take a pill 02:33:22 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 02:33:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: another mineral shaped like a dong 02:34:05 CHAT Leucippus: coolio 02:34:31 CHAT DearlySkies: i wanted to sell at my local comic con this october but the people holding it are kinda dicks so 02:34:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: we dont have cons here 02:35:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i think 02:35:04 CHAT Leucippus: same here 02:35:11 CHAT Leucippus: kansas is boring af 02:35:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ive never been to a con 02:35:16 CHAT Leucippus: but the people are nice 02:35:21 CHAT DearlySkies: ph does have like a con but iheard its not good so 02:35:44 CHAT DearlySkies: i think there are like smaller meets in davao at one of the malls but i'm not 100% about that anymore 02:35:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well 02:36:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the events ive been to is a cosplay event 02:36:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and a pokemon go lure party 02:36:20 CHAT Leucippus: tfw you've been editing the same page for the past three hours 02:36:42 CHAT DearlySkies: ah shit i knew i was supposed to be doing something 02:36:46 CHAT DearlySkies: ugh idk what to do today 02:37:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theres a fukken masterpost 02:38:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: of minerals you shouldnt shove it up your pie-hole 02:38:17 CHAT DearlySkies: o yeah i love that list 02:39:03 CHAT DearlySkies: today's shit to do : unistuck, world of unia, coral art for odd's court 02:39:49 CHAT Leucippus: are you talking about that one 400 mineral picture umbra? 02:40:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nope 02:40:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "Gorgeous Geology’s Guide to Things Not To Put Up Yourself" 02:40:24 CHAT Leucippus: oh 02:40:47 CHAT DearlySkies: its punny and rhymy 02:41:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: infact 02:41:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: who would even shove some minerals up their youknowwhat 02:41:43 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:41:50 CHAT DearlySkies: there are some crazy people but anywa 02:41:52 CHAT DearlySkies: *anyway 02:41:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Time for a topic change. 02:42:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: alright 02:42:01 CHAT DearlySkies: : //// 02:42:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: bigik i t t en s ho p p i ng/i/big 02:42:28 CHAT Leucippus: #puppiesforever 02:42:39 CHAT DearlySkies: team i love red pandas 02:42:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: bigipet shopping/i/big 02:43:18 CHAT DearlySkies: tmw voez releases new songs !!!!!! 02:43:44 CHAT DearlySkies: AH YES kokoro is back ;w;w;w; 02:43:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oooo 02:43:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i havent played voez 02:43:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but the soundtrack is gud 02:44:04 CHAT DearlySkies: it's so much funnnn 02:44:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i am so terrible at rhythm games 02:44:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: (except patapon) 02:44:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ((if that even counts)) 02:45:53 CHAT Leucippus: yea 02:45:58 CHAT Leucippus: patapon is great 02:46:05 CHAT Leucippus: alosson is my favorite 02:46:27 CHAT DearlySkies: i only play Deemo, Cytus, VOEZ, CrossxBeats, MaiMai, and Taiko 02:46:32 CHAT DearlySkies: and Project!Diva 02:46:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i tried playing osu 02:46:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it was pure agony 02:46:59 CHAT DearlySkies: ahhhh yesssss praystation and refel are back ;ww; 02:47:03 CHAT DearlySkies: *;w; 02:47:06 CHAT DearlySkies: AND WARP DIVE 02:47:13 CHAT Leucippus: project 575 is okay 02:47:15 CHAT DearlySkies: and platinummmmmmmmmmm 02:47:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wasnt there like 02:47:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: project diva gumi edition 02:47:55 CHAT Leucippus: i don't know of 02:48:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: megpoid the music or something 02:48:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its just project diva but with only gumi 02:49:27 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:49:33 CHAT Leucippus: I think she appeared in project mirai 02:49:43 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:49:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: did they localize project mirai 02:51:11 CHAT SourP: y e s 02:51:23 CHAT SourP: project mirai dx it's called 02:51:24 CHAT SourP: i think 02:51:41 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 02:51:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im still waiting for fukken september 02:52:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i dont have enough money for getting a new 3ds 02:52:33 CHAT Leucippus: I need a 3ds 02:53:06 CHAT SourP: i need a tranqualizer 02:54:08 CHAT SourP: mainly because insomnia hates me 02:54:10 CHAT DearlySkies: i need motivation 02:54:24 CHAT DearlySkies: praystation is hell to play, that is all 02:54:31 CHAT DearlySkies: platinum is worse but praystation holy shit 02:55:54 CHAT Leucippus: Is that game compatible with iphone 6? I may get it 02:56:34 CHAT Leucippus: because I looked into it and I only found ipad playthroughs 02:56:37 CHAT DearlySkies: ye] 02:56:44 CHAT Leucippus: alrigh 02:56:44 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:56:54 CHAT DearlySkies: refel is really fun too omj 02:57:23 CHAT DearlySkies: warp drive was hard as shit when i first came out 02:57:26 CHAT DearlySkies: i am prepared for failure 02:57:31 CHAT Leucippus: are those songs? 02:57:35 CHAT DearlySkies: yea 02:57:45 CHAT Leucippus: o 02:58:12 CHAT Leucippus: tfw you need to still create another page for your fanon 02:59:01 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:59:04 CHAT Leucippus: oml wish me luck 02:59:25 CHAT DearlySkies: good luck my friend uvu#bb 02:59:46 CHAT DearlySkies: i recommend carnation and sprout if they're unlocked, i've bought those two so i have eternity unlock ;w; 02:59:51 JOIN The Mind Player has warped in 03:00:51 CHAT Leucippus: you have to buy fucking songs? 03:00:57 QUIT The Mind Player has warped out 03:00:59 CHAT DearlySkies: /me fuck my ipad crash 03:01:03 CHAT DearlySkies: you don't HAVE TO 03:01:08 CHAT Leucippus: oh 03:01:12 CHAT DearlySkies: they have a schedule of unlocked songs 03:01:35 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:02:30 CHAT Leucippus: ohhh 03:03:02 CHAT Leucippus: so i did my user name and things 03:03:11 CHAT Leucippus: and now it's loading 03:03:20 CHAT DearlySkies: brb 03:03:43 CHAT Leucippus: AAAAA they have music by Iris here 03:03:47 CHAT Leucippus: am very happy 03:07:18 CHAT Leucippus: so i tried kokoro on hard 03:07:26 CHAT Leucippus: i got a C 03:08:45 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 03:09:48 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 03:10:31 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 03:14:26 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 03:25:44 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:33:40 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:42:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Well, loves? 03:42:37 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Silence. 03:42:46 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 03:42:46 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 03:44:45 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:45:44 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 03:45:47 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:47:47 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:48:17 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:50:39 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:52:09 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:53:51 QUIT SourP has warped out 03:54:29 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 03:54:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:57:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:00:05 JOIN Sunnygoldi has warped in 04:00:29 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:00:36 CHAT Sunnygoldi: is anybody here 04:00:37 CHAT Sunnygoldi: no 04:00:38 CHAT Sunnygoldi: ok 04:03:19 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:04:03 QUIT Sunnygoldi has warped out 04:05:57 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:12:03 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:19:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:29:16 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:32:39 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:40:45 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:44:11 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 04:45:54 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:46:17 QUIT Demyne has warped out 04:50:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well that was a whole hour since chat died 04:50:26 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me shrugs. 04:50:37 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: The Staff is having a rather stressful conversation. 04:53:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 04:54:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like how 04:55:31 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: It was an argument. It has devolved into all believing Dani has ultimate rule. 04:55:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Something like that. 04:55:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: They're not wrong, Dani is very pushy on certain topics such as rules. 04:56:12 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 04:56:14 CHAT DearlySkies: look here 04:56:16 CHAT DearlySkies: ya lil bitch 04:56:55 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi guys o / 04:56:55 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 04:57:13 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello, I-Ship-Stevidot. 04:57:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi dbmbot... 04:57:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bye dani... 04:57:47 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Xe's very upset right now. 04:58:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i get pissed off at everything 04:58:54 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Dani tries to keep a calm temper but considering there are few members of staff xe likes... Well. It doesn't always end well for her, mentally. 04:58:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: *xyr 04:59:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: tfw theres an ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣ keyboard for ios and android 05:00:04 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me aha ha ha ha 05:00:11 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Sorry I need that message for something. 05:00:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me hugs a stuffed toy 05:00:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My best friends are toys... 05:01:49 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia 05:02:24 CHAT Steven watcher: /me tries to private message stevie but can't 05:02:40 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 05:02:45 CHAT DearlySkies: okay im back 05:03:10 CHAT DearlySkies: trevor tried to tell me he's the best admin 05:03:24 CHAT DearlySkies: and now i'm sitting in a pile of clothing 05:03:55 CHAT DearlySkies: and all the rest of staff is salty 05:03:58 CHAT DearlySkies: uvu# yay 05:04:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi dani... o/ 05:04:22 CHAT DearlySkies: hello uvu#// 05:04:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: why do you end with ellipses 05:04:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is there something wrong 05:04:40 CHAT DearlySkies: you make me feel nervous ;; 05:04:45 CHAT DearlySkies: TELL Me your woes child ;; 05:04:48 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I wish only good things happen to you guys...y'all seem so nice... 05:04:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nah bad things always happen to me 05:05:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its a result of me being always salty 05:05:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me hugs Temp 05:05:20 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Everything will be okay... 05:05:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me explodes. 05:05:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me respawns. 05:05:41 CHAT Temporal Umbra: k den 05:05:41 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm just a terrible admin trying to keep this wiki safe but at least i actually do my job correctly so whatever 05:06:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Your not terrible, your my favorite admin �� 05:06:19 CHAT DearlySkies: aww thank you ;w;w; 05:06:30 CHAT DearlySkies: smallyou're actually making me cry right now ;w;w;w;w; 05:06:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: It doesn't hurt to tell the truth �� 05:06:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i barely know anyone here 05:06:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and i like this wiki already 05:06:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me hugs y'all 05:06:51 CHAT DearlySkies: /me is hug 05:06:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me hug 05:07:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thank you for being so awesome...without wikia I don't know what I wouldve been by now... 05:07:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im still cringe 05:08:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: cringe since 2011 <3 05:10:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 05:10:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 31 messages logged. 05:14:37 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:19:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:22:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: punt me to the sun 05:22:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and let me fuck among the black holes 05:23:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Did you ever want to sleep foreverz 05:23:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *forever? 05:24:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ive thought of unlimited piss 05:24:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Did you ever want to avoid the harsh sun in the morning? 05:24:14 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:24:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: id avoid pr0nhub 05:24:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: smallnot really/small 05:24:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Did you ever not want to socialize? 05:25:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Did you ever just want to stay in your soft, cozy bed, and sleep...forever? 05:25:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im too much of an asshole to socialize 05:25:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i drink too much coffee 05:25:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: now shut up and let me be an asshole and dream of unlimited piss 05:26:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ... 05:26:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm sorry, Temporal... 05:26:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: k 05:27:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how am i supposed to feel about this 05:27:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: do i have to feel bad for you 05:27:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how would this emotionally affect me in any way 05:28:24 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 05:28:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: great now i killed a person 05:29:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: why am i even an aspie anyway 05:30:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:32:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:39:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me coughs. 05:39:31 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: That silence, though. 05:51:37 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:53:13 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:59:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "if i fix okuyasu with his severed arm he'll come back" 05:59:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: josuke i dont think that works that way 05:59:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: his arm got severed by and taken away by rhcp 06:09:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: why is he getting an orgasm from a guitar solo 06:22:45 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 06:23:31 CHAT DearlySkies: nope 06:25:50 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:27:23 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 06:27:23 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 06:27:37 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 06:27:56 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:28:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: if a crazy lace and a diamond (any diamond) fused 06:28:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: would it be crazy diamond 06:28:32 CHAT DearlySkies: ... 06:28:35 CHAT DearlySkies: /me squints 06:28:36 CHAT DearlySkies: well i mean 06:28:41 CHAT DearlySkies: if that existed 06:28:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: smalljojokes/small 06:29:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well that backfired 06:29:11 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:30:29 CHAT DearlySkies: hello yes i'm the destroyer of jokes 06:33:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Peanut Butter Diamond 06:33:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Like diamonds in the sandwich 06:35:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im trying to find pink and blue minerals 06:36:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: does anyone know any minerals of that color 06:36:15 CHAT DearlySkies: just a moment 06:36:22 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://titanpad.com/GemListDani 06:36:31 CHAT DearlySkies: These are organized by Colour and then by type at the end 06:36:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: alright 06:39:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What about linarite? 06:39:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nevadaite is a cool blue gem 06:39:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Cobaltomenite Is pink 06:40:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: keywords: pink/blue 06:40:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: found one already\ 06:41:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay 06:41:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "We" 06:41:59 CHAT DearlySkies: are the Crystal Gems? 06:42:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: are Malachite now. 06:42:10 CHAT DearlySkies: /me kicks the bot 06:42:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im gonna make 3 ocs just for a jojoke 06:42:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: crazy lace agate + tereshchenko diamond = avalonite 06:43:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I just sang a song 06:43:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: In a chat 06:43:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: k 06:43:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Involving rocks 06:43:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay me 06:44:04 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:45:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:45:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:47:15 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:47:33 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:50:05 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:50:18 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:50:42 CHAT DearlySkies: i think i'm going to raffle off two gemsona designs i never used. i think. just maybe. i dont know yet. 06:50:49 CHAT DearlySkies: when school starts, maybe i'll put them out there 06:50:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 06:52:24 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 06:52:26 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 06:53:29 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:54:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Can someone name a gem who's black and red at the same time other than bloodstone? 06:54:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hübnerite maybw 06:55:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *maybe 06:55:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:56:08 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:56:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: feet 06:56:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how do they work 06:56:31 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 06:57:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi ruby o/ 06:57:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: THE QUEEN OF HEARTS IS 06:57:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi! 06:57:59 CHAT DearlySkies: smallblack opal? 06:58:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: Golden sapphire 06:58:31 CHAT DearlySkies: red black jasper too 06:58:49 CHAT DearlySkies: also burmese tourmaline 06:58:52 CHAT DearlySkies: which reminds me 06:58:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my anatomy: 06:58:58 CHAT DearlySkies: /me scoots away for a moment 06:58:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thnx 06:59:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:59:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: huge-ass top body 06:59:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: tiny legs 06:59:37 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:59:45 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia 07:00:30 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello. 07:00:32 CHAT DearlySkies: hi 07:00:37 CHAT DearlySkies: /me squints at the bot 07:00:46 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 07:01:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: Golden sapphire 07:01:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i mean 07:01:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qIRmd/2285ef1891.png 07:01:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: look at this 07:01:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my anatomy is terriblwe 07:01:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: >Terriblwe 07:01:35 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:01:42 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:01:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but hey i didnt say terribleh 07:03:44 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:04:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: steven watcher 07:04:21 CHAT Steven watcher: Sorry lag 07:07:15 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm gonna draw some pokemon while i'm at it 07:07:27 CHAT DearlySkies: anyone got any requests? i'm gonna make them look cute ;w; 07:08:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: jirachi 07:08:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or diancie 07:08:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or both 07:08:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theyre fukken cy00t 07:09:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Pikachu using pay day 07:09:37 CHAT Steven watcher: Torterra using fissure (I know it doesn't learn it but eh who cares) 07:10:27 CHAT Sunnygoldi: wait... drawing pokemon? 07:10:44 CHAT Sunnygoldi: /me needs togedemaru 07:11:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is there like 07:11:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a term for blue-yellow sapphire 07:11:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *blue and yellow 07:13:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Purple sapphire 07:14:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0147/4462/products/11mm-blueyellowwhite_2048x2048.gif?v=1446692828 07:14:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this 07:14:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its over isn't it 07:14:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Isn't it 07:14:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Isn't it over 07:14:56 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 07:15:06 CHAT DearlySkies: bicolour sapphire, i believe 07:15:08 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: O/ 07:15:24 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello. 07:15:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi o/ 07:16:51 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: It's 2 AM, I'm fockin binging VanossGaming, I have no life, best way to spend very early Sunday morning 07:18:52 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 07:20:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:20:55 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:22:41 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:23:06 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:23:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Ooh Percylite looks like an awesome mineral 07:26:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2bcSspf 07:27:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Respond if you agree those kinds of minerals should burnburn 07:27:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: (Referring to greigites, not percylites) 07:32:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i read it as both bumbum and burnburn 07:33:51 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:34:14 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 07:35:34 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 07:35:41 CHAT DearlySkies: k 07:35:56 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:36:27 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:36:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "have u got a nasty bumbum" 07:37:44 CHAT DearlySkies: i finished another piece of work for coral 07:37:50 CHAT DearlySkies: it looks pretty kick ass imo 07:38:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay! 07:38:50 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 07:38:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Lapidot is ignoring me until I learn some "lesson" 07:39:05 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://puu.sh/qISK9.jpg CHAT much excite 07:39:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Cool! 07:40:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: Gtg 07:41:11 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 07:41:29 CHAT Sunnygoldi: bye peri ;-; 07:41:58 CHAT DearlySkies: o just a heads up : rules are being rewritten and whatever 07:42:00 CHAT DearlySkies: that good stuff 07:42:10 CHAT DearlySkies: there's going to be a psa tomorrow and what not 07:42:34 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:42:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I read PSA "pea" 2016 04 23